


Being Cautious

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/F, Gags, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Magic Fingers, Multi, One Shot, Quiet Sex, Sex Magic, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, major nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: After unintentionally traumatizing Henry, our lovely ladies do their very best not to let it happen a second time.Part II of "Caught in the Act"
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Being Cautious

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW for sure!!!

Emma was straddling Renée’s lap, moaning as the Queen kissed and sucked at her neck. Renée’s hands came around to cup her ass, which caused her to moan louder. This drew the attention of Regina, who was just stepping out of the shower wearing only a loose towel. Regina saw them and did not look amused.

 _“Please_ tell me you put up a silencing spell this time. Henry is still traumatized from our previous ‘playtime.’ He won’t even look me in the eye.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about _that,_ dear,” Renée husked, “I’m being cautious this time around.”

She trailed her fingers over Emma’s lips, now separated by a round gag. Emma’s wanton moans were muffled, but still very much enticing for the Queen as she pinched the blonde’s nipple through her thin white tank top. A catlike grin graced Renée’s lips.

_“Extra-cautious.”_

* * *

Emma was stark-naked with her wrists bound behind her back by black leather cuffs. She was struggling and failing not to moan as Renée’s fingers curled within her, though her efforts were unnecessary with the gag in her mouth. The Queen was tormenting her with a slow, teasing pace that was beginning to drive her mad.

“Do you like that, _Em-ma?”_ Renée purred.

Emma could only nod and moan in response, which seemed to please the Queen. Unfortunately for the Savior, just as she was about to reach her climax, Renée’s fingers slipped out of her, and she was absolutely furious until she saw them between Regina’s lips.

“Yes,” the Queen husked, “That’s right. Clean my fingers like a good girl.” She looked back at Emma with a devilish grin, but still addressed Regina. “Doesn’t she taste _exquisite?”_

Seeing this, in addition to hearing the deep moan that escaped Regina, drove Emma to orgasm. Her back arched and she threw her head back, groaning and writhing in pleasure. Renée’s eyes burned with desire while watching her.

The Queen eased her fingers back into Emma, resulting in a muffled cry of bliss. Even so, she brought her lips to Emma’s ear.

 _“Shhh,”_ she cooed, “You’ve got to be quiet, my darling.”

Her eyes widened when she felt something slick pushing its way into her ass. She looked over her shoulder, surprised (but pleasantly so) when she realized Regina was squeezing four inches of lubricated silicone into her tight ass. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and let out a low groan of pleasure.

“How does it feel?” Regina asked softly.

 _“Incredible,”_ Renée husked, “I feel I must return the favor.”

A sharp gasp escaped Regina as she felt a vibrator tease her labia before plunging deep inside her, hitting her sweet spot. It began a steady but fast rhythm, moving on its own and hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. She locked eyes with the Queen and nearly came then and there when she saw her other half’s lustful gaze.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ she moaned.

Renée grinned. “Precisely.”

* * *

Emma’s thighs were trembling as she fucked Regina with an enchanted strap-on. They were kissing passionately, moaning into each other’s mouths. Feeling Regina’s walls tighten around her left Emma feeling rather lightheaded, and the additional sensation of Renée fucking her in the ass simultaneously caused her to envision stars bursting behind her eyes. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

The gag Emma had been wearing was now on the nightstand alongside the vibrator that had been thrusting into Regina of its own accord. Regina was clawing at Emma’s back like a wild animal, trying desperately not to scream despite the silencing spell Renée had cast. She nearly failed, but Renée quickly muffled her cry of ecstasy with a magic gag.

The same could not be said for Emma, who was far too turned on to stop herself from crying out. Thankfully, Renée was quick to rectify the situation by delivering a powerful smack to her ass. Emma gasped, eyes wide, and came to a sudden halt that left Regina exasperated and the Queen off-beat. She looked over her shoulder at Renée in shock.

“Did you just—”

It happened again. There was no remorse in Renée’s eyes— only desire.

“I’m going to keep spanking you until you can keep quiet, _Em-ma,”_ the Queen purred.

“But, you put up the silencing spell—”

_Smack!_

Emma moaned uncontrollably, which pleased Renée.

“That’s my girl.”

Emma reluctantly continued her steady pace, fucking Regina with restrained fervor as the Queen’s hand stroked her stinging ass-cheek as if to soothe it.

Regina’s eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her lip to stifle her moans of pleasure. She sensed Emma’s loving gaze as well as the lustful glimmer in Renée’s eyes, and when she saw the latter, she gasped uncontrollably and threw her head back as she reached an intense climax.

Emma sighed happily as Renée reached around to squeeze her breasts. “Oh _God,”_ she groaned.

 _“I’m not God,”_ the Queen husked.

Delirious, Emma didn’t stop to think about what she was saying. “You are to me.”

This made Renée’s eyes grow wide and she responded by pushing her fingers into Emma’s mouth, pleased when the blonde began to moan and suck on them. The Queen kept her eyes trained on Regina, who was in the midst of recovering from her climax, and as they locked eyes, it was clear that Regina was exhausted. Even so, Renée continued to fuck Emma until they both came simultaneously.

In the end, the three of them lied there side by side, panting as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Renée kissed the space behind Emma’s ear and nipped playfully at the lobe.

“Did you really mean that?” she whispered.

“Mean what?” Emma asked absently.

“That I’m a god to you?”

Emma turned to face her with a smile. “God or not, I’ll gladly worship the ground you walk on.”

Renée smiled softly. “I like the sound of that.”

Regina brought an arm around Emma’s waist. “I hope you’d do the same for me,” she husked.

 _“With pleasure,”_ Emma promised.


End file.
